


wooyeol - don't be sorry

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [18]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wooyeol take pole dancing classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - don't be sorry

Sungyeol’s laughing when he brings it up, “Come on, it’ll be funny.”

It’s anything but funny when there’s Sungyeol with his long legs and lean body and he’s literally nothing but soft  _and_  taut (how is it both? Woohyun wonders how can it be  _both_ , but Lee Sungyeol is an enigma) limbs being stretched this way and that and it gets too fucking hot in Woohyun’s skin.

The instructor has to stop the class at one point and pull Woohyun aside, asking if he needs a break with eyes darting around the room to avoid looking at the tent currently pitched in Woohyun’s pants. So he takes that break, runs off to the bathroom to dose himself with water, but it’s only a second later when Sungyeol pushes the bathroom door open, eyeing Woohyun curiously.

The smile on his face is a little too smug and the spark in his eyes a little too bright, but Woohyun nods anyways, thinking this whole thing isn’t funny at all.

(It’s  _hilarious_  to Sungyeol and maybe that’s what he meant when he said taking the class would be ‘funny’.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
